


A Year to the Day

by JantoPhi21



Series: Johnbastian In Space [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Drunk Sex, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Neutral Discussion of Sex Workers, PWP, Post-Reichenbach, Prior Johnlock, Prior Mormor, alcohol use, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoPhi21/pseuds/JantoPhi21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb clinked their glasses, gave a celebratory “Slainté!” and downed his second drink. “Kastar! Another for both of us!” he hollered down the bar. He turned to John, “We’re gonna get drunk, then wander around and do something stupid. Got it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year to the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Note: While the sex is completely consensual, it does occur while both Seb and John are drunk.

Seb sat in his usual seat. It had been over a year since he’d been back to the HMS Vanguard, but he was a man of habit. Some more dangerous than others. The barkeep, Kastar, recognized him on the spot, though it had been months. 

“Panadin, three fingers, straight?” Kastar asked, rattling off his old order. 

“No,” Seb gruffed, “Ullis.” Since Jim had died, Panadin hadn’t been enough. Ullis was nearly twice as strong, and it was the only thing that kept the nightmares at bay. Not nightmares of his missions, his wars, but of watching the footage of Jim drag himself, over and over again, into the black hole. 

Kastar nodded, “Right, then.”

Seb looked around; the bar was empty at this hour. Two in the afternoon was usually not the sociably acceptable time for hard liquor. 

-o-

John scrubbed his face and pushed open the door to the bar. He should be at work, but not today. Just... not today. There was someone else at the bar though, and John hesitated a moment. Hoping they wouldn't be looking for a long conversation, he went to the bar and sat a few stools down, nodding to the bartender.

Kastar came over, “Whatcha need, Doc?”

“Ullis today, I think.” John gave him a wan smile.

“Rough day, I’m thinking,” Kastar said, nodding to the bloke at the end of the bar, “Ullis seems to be unusually popular for two in the afternoon.” He poured three fingers, straight, then looked up, “Shit, this fine? Or do you want shots? Wasn’t thinking, this is how Seb takes it.”

“I take it that’s Seb?” John nodded to the other bloke, then answered “It’s fine. I’ll drink it either way.”

“Yeah, he’s a regular when he’s in this quadrant. Used to be in the Terran Galactic Forces; don’t really know what he does now.”

Kastar shouted down to the end of the bar, “What’re you up to now, Seb?”

Seb shot Kastar a look and downed his drink. “Fuck off and pour me another,” he said, with enough heat to discourage further questions, and enough jest so he didn’t come off as a complete arsehole. He looked at the man Kastar was serving. “Get him another, he’s gonna need to catch up. It’s on me.”

John raised an eyebrow, but accepted the drink. “Ta.”

“Get your arse over here. If I’m paying, least you could do is fucking talk to me. Not like I got anyone else to talk to here,” Seb gestured to the empty room. He hadn’t talked to anyone who wasn’t in the fucking service industry in two months. It was a bit much, even for him. But there just wasn’t any need to anymore, not with Jim gone. 

Shrugging, John got off his stool and slid down to sit next to him. “John Watson,” he offered his hand.

“Sebastian Moran,” Seb took his hand with an excruciating grip, then turned to their drinks. “C’mon then,” he encouraged, “Know a soldier can pack it away faster than you’re doing. Not like you’re going to work, right?” 

Seb had learned a few parlour tricks from Jim, never anything solid, just enough to read people superficially. He smirked, holding his drink up, waiting for John to join him. 

John gave slight smile and picked up his own drink, chugging it at the same time Seb chugged his.

“There’s a good man.” Seb smiled as his throat burned pleasantly. “So, what’d you do in the good ol’ TGF?”

“How did you know?” asked John, feeling slightly unnerved underneath the slight buzz of alcohol.

“You haven’t changed your fucking haircut,” Seb laughed. “Plus, you cased the joint before walking in; I recognize the look. Had a…” Seb paused, the laugh melting from his face, “A friend, taught me some basics.” He looked at his newest drink, and took a swig, “Fucking arsehole.”

“You tell jokes?” Seb asked abruptly.

“Not lately,” said John. “I had a friend that was good at reading people too.”

“Fucking friends,” Seb growled, tilting his glass to John. “Nothing like ‘em obsessing over some fuckwit, and ditching you for ‘em. Arseholes, the lot of ‘em.”

“Slainté?” Seb offered his glass.

“Sure. Sounds like you’n me got a lot in common.”

Seb clinked their glasses, gave a celebratory “Slainté!” and downed his second drink. “Kastar! Another for both of us!” he hollered down the bar. He turned to John, “We’re gonna get drunk, then wander around and do something stupid. Got it?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” John leaned a little closer. “My place ain’t far.”

Seb smirked, “Sounds great, doc, but you know that’s not why I’m buying you drinks, right? Didn’t think you were type.” Seb looked him up and down again, “I can’t tell if you’re just fucking desperate, or think I am. But I got money; if that’s the way this is gonna go. But I still want a few more drinks and some better fucking conversation before I’ll pay for that.”

“Naw. Doctor, not a rentboy,” said John, not even offended. He threw back the next drink. “Just been a while. So, what about you, Sniper?” he gestured at a tattoo barely visible under Seb’s shirt.

“Sniper class craft for fifteen years before I  _ ‘retired _ .’” Seb emphasized his euphemism. “Got my own civilian sniper class craft now, take whatever missions I like. She’s a sweet thing, call her Tiger.” Seb shrugged, “So a doc in the Forces too?”

“For a while yeah, got shot in the battle over A-Ten, forced out.”

“Least they shove us onto ships, and not back to planets like they used to. Easier to adjust to port than home. My experience anyways. You?”

“Yeah. Home ain’t been home for a long time. Thought home was here, but now, well-” John’s words were starting to slur and he’d lost track of how many drinks he’d been through.

“Left home at fourteen, made my way till the Forces took me in. Four longest years of my fucking life. Home’s always been a shithole, I prefer where I’m living now. Flat near the Sapphite Deck, when I’m not on missions.” Of course, where he was living now used to be Jim’s, on the most luxurious deck of the space station. The Vanguard was his base, more or less, but he’d avoided it since the incident at the Reichenbach black hole. He was headed up after this, to see his flat for the first time since- well, he’d need another drink anyways.  

“Sapphite. Wow. Sniping must pay well. I moved out the flat I used to have. Didn’t need it anymore.” Too many memories. John grabbed the next drink and threw it back.

“Fuck it. Come on up. Liquor’s free, got like six fucking bedrooms I don’t use. Kinda need to spend the next day fucked up. You’re invited.” It’d been a year, a year to the day, and Seb wasn’t handling it well as he’d like. He hoped John’d be a distraction, whether as a friend, a fuck, or a foe. Didn’t matter. 

“Yeah, sure. It’s that kinda day.” John finished the last drink and got unsteadily onto his feet. He grinned up at Seb. “You ain’t much taller’n me.”

“Yeah?” Seb smirked, “You got some fucking plans, Doc?” He tipped his head to Kastar, who charged his account as they walked out. Seb led his way to the lifts, and asked once they were on the way up, “You ever been to the Palisades Deck?”

“Never heard of it,” John leaned against the cool metal of the lift and regarded Seb. Maybe this was stupid, but today of all days he just didn’t care.

The lift dinged as it reached the top deck, and Seb gestured out the door, then across the small lobby to Jim’s flat. His flat now. As he lead John in past the foyer, he watched the look on John’s face, grinning at his wonderment. “Windows are screened, and display appropriate scenery based on the time of day, and the seasons. Based off Terra, I believe. Not my home planet, but the, uh-” he stopped. “Anyways. Don’t have Ullis, but have a variety of beers, shandies, imperials. And about a case of Panadin. What sounds good?”

“Whatever at this point,” shrugged John, still staring around and feeling slightly more sober than when he’d started.

“My plan is to get fucked up and pass out. And for you to entertain me in the meanwhile. So, Paladin, then?” Seb walked over to the bar, pulling out glasses and bottles. “Straight or on the rocks?” he asked. 

“Rocks, please. This place is so nice I’m almost afraid to walk on the rugs.”

“Christ, fucking destroy the place for all I care. Belonged to a- a friend. Same fucker who ditched me to play some fucking game. Left all his shit to me, like I gave a damn. You could light the place on fire and I’d give you the damn match.” Seb came over, and offered John a glass full of Panadin, littered with ice cubes.

“Ta,” said John and threw himself into a plush chair. “More’n my friend lef’ me.”

“Friend, boss, fuck buddy,” Seb lamented, ignoring the darker aspects of his past relationship. “Don’t think the bastard was capable of anything else.”

“Yeah, I know just what you mean.” John watched Seb throw himself into another chair. Finishing off the drink he slid off the chair and shuffled over to in front of Seb, putting a hand on his knee. “Whaddaya say we forget the bastards?”

Seb looked down at the doctor between his knees. “This how you wanna forget?” Seb asked, palming John’s cheek, then running a thumb down his jawline and across his bottom lip.

John nodded and took his thumb into his mouth, barely scraping his teeth along the skin.

“Good man,” Seb agreed with a groan. “You gotta  preference?”

John shrugged. “Either way for me. You?”

“Yeah,” Seb agreed, setting his drink down, and yanking John up and onto his lap. With drunken inaccuracy, he pulled John to meet his lips, as if he were attempting to devour him. He grabbed John’s arse, the swell more prominent than- _ No, that was the point, to forget about that _ . He threaded a hand through John’s hair, kissing him deeply.

John groaned and straddled his lap. He needed intimacy, he needed someone to fucking touch him. He needed someone to really want him, not just play like they did and then drop him as if his heart meant nothing at all.

Seb, with one sudden motion, stood, holding John up while his legs wrapped around Seb’s waist. “Fucking fantastic, you are,” Seb moaned against John’s mouth, and carried him to the bedroom he’d claimed as his. He maneuvered them with practiced ease, lips refusing to leave John’s lips, jaw, neck, and found the bed.  He sat carefully, then leaned back, letting John loom over him, letting him take control should he choose. 

John grinned and fumbled with Seb’s clothes, wanting skin, wanting to feel a heartbeat.

Seb let John disrobe him, expecting that the soldier and doctor could dismiss the patchwork of scars he held. Some were from his work, others from side missions, but most were from Jim. He was practically held together by scar tissue, and he hoped John was drunk enough not to care. 

“Someone treated you very badly,” said John softly, running a hand down Seb’s breastbone before leaning down to follow his hand with his lips.

“Don’ matter,” Seb dismissed, “You gonna help me forget?” He pulled John’s shirt from his trousers, letting his hands run over the doctor’s flesh, unmarred, but strong. “I could forget with you,” he admitted drunkenly. 

“Yeah.” John shimmied down and took Seb’s cock in his mouth, swallowing him down.

“Fucking Christ,” Seb cried out, not even sure when John’d unzipped him. He fingered his hands through John’s hair, thrusting into his hot, wet mouth, and feeling John’s throat spasm around his cock as he pushed further. “Mouth like sin,” Seb uttered, holding John in place as he fucked his throat. 

It was bruising, but it was perfect, driving every other thought from John’s brain, even as he had to keep himself from breaking into a panic.

Seb pummeled into John, and fuck, could the doctor take it. “Damnit, John, you’re fucking good,” Seb complimented. He reached around John’s head with both hands, holding him tight, fucking deep into John’s throat. “Lemme come, Doc, and my arse is all yours,” he promised in compromise. 

John relaxed his throat around the intrusion, thinking of how good it would be to have Seb under him. He swallowed around the man’s cock, nearly choking but knowing how good it would feel.

It took just that swallow, and Seb came hard, emptying himself into John, down his throat, and crying out loudly with the pleasure of it. It took several minutes before he could gather his wits, and smirked, “Hell, you got quite the gift for cocksucking.” 

Seb took a few deep breaths, then motioned to the drawer, “Lube’s there, if you want it.” He’d been fucked in a myriad of ways, and Jim didn’t always want lube, wanted Seb to hurt, to bleed. He’d adjusted, he could take it. John could fuck him however. “How’d you want me?” he asked.

"Oh I'll use lube. Kneel in the chair." said John hoarsely, grabbing the lube.  

Seb hopped off the bed, nearly tripping over his own feet as his head spun from the liquor. He laughed it off, and found the arm chair in the corner. He knelt, then looked behind him to John. “You coming, Doc?”

“Soon enough I will be, yeah,” He moved behind Seb and pressed a finger inside, mouthing along his shoulder.

The moan escaped Seb’s throat before he could stop it. “Christ, it’s been a while,” he muttered to John, hands up on the back of the chair to stabilize himself. John was, well, he wasn’t delicate, but he was a hell of a lot more considerate than Seb was used to, and he could feel the sparks of arousal run up his spine and back down again. 

“Good,” muttered John, adding another finger. He found himself wanting to show Seb it didn’t have to be awful and painful. That yeah, sometimes there was a place for that, but it didn’t have to all be pain.

Seb found himself pushing back against John, eager for more. How’d they’d skipped past pain and went straight to pleasure was fucking phenomenal, and Seb couldn’t tell if he’d just been that fucked up for so long, or if the doctor just had a few tricks up his sleeve. Either way, his cock was attempting to stir, which was fucking miracle in itself.

“Almost there,” murmured John, kissing his shoulder again, watching the pleasure wash over Seb’s face.

“Those are some- fucking magic fingers- you got there, Doc,” Seb stuttered out as John worked him open. 

“Thanks,” chuckled John, carefully pulling them out and slicking his cock. “Ready for me, yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah,” Seb moaned, spreading his knees out as wide as he could between the armrests of the chair. He needed John as deep as he could get him. 

John lined up and pressed against him, holding Seb’s hips to keep him in place as he worked himself deeper, spreading him open.

“Holy fucking hell,” Seb groaned appreciatively, “Can’t tell if it’s just been too long, or you’re fucking hung or both.” Seb shifted, pushing himself onto John, and gave out a gasp when John brushed against his prostate. 

“Both,” said John, with maybe just a hint of smugness. He started thrusting against Seb’s prostate, feeling his body tremble beneath him.

“Harder, sweetheart, I can take it. Wanna take it.” Seb all but growled, tilting his head to rest on the back of the chair. He hadn’t realised just how badly he’d needed this.  

John adjusted his stance and started taking him harder, chasing his own orgasm as groaned. 

It was fucking perfect, and Seb felt better than he had in months. John was taking him brutally and beautifully, but not viciously, and it felt like goddamned heaven.

Reaching around, John took Seb’s cock in hand, stroking him towards his second orgasm. 

“I don’t think-” Seb started to protest, then suddenly cut himself off with a wanton moan, “Holy shit, goddammit Doc, don’t you dare fucking stop. Think I might actually be able to get off again. Fucking magic hands, magic fucking cock, so fucking good.” 

John chuckled, glad to have such a responsive partner. He shoved aside the other memories and kept going, wanting to fill him. And stain this priceless chair. 

It only took a few more minutes and Seb was achingly close again. “Fuck, just a bit more,” he didn’t beg so much as command. He clenched around John’s cock, hoping to spurn him on. 

John growled and bit down on Seb's shoulder as he brought him over and came at the same time.

Seb came for the second time, nearly howling through his orgasm, John fucking him relentlessly through it. He felt himself filled, the pulse of John’s cock throbbing inside him, deliciously filthy, yet of the purest sensation. 

“Bloody hell, Doc,” he uttered, body falling lax, head leaning on the arm of the chair, “You sure as hell know how to fuck.”

“Thanks.” John kissed his shoulder, then half guided, half hauled him back to the bed, laying him back on the plush mattress while he went to fetch a cloth to wipe them both up.

Seb tucked his hands beneath his head. He was sobering up nicely, and he found he was still rather fond of John; which was rarely the case. “Feel free to stay, if you want,” he offered loudly, as John was still in the restroom, “Can collapse in here, or in another room, I’d be fine with either.”

“I don’t mind here if you don’t,” said John, coming back and wiping the mess from Seb’s belly.

“Yeah, ‘specially if you’re taking care of me like that,” Seb smiled. Despite being a one night stand he took home from the pub, it might have been the gentlest, kindest fuck he’d ever had. It was…  _ new _ , and he thought he might kind of like it. “Maybe I’ll take care of you in the morning. Get you nice and worked up; then relax you in the hot tub. Got a masseuse on call, too. Anything you want, Doc.”

“Sounds like heaven to me.” John tossed the rag at the bin and climbed in next to Seb, yawning and closing his eyes.

“You got me there and back tonight; only right I return the favor,” Seb half teased. He liked John, he’d even see him again if John were willing. He buried himself under the blankets; back to John so he’d be less likely to roll into him during the night. “I let it drop to 15 at night, you might want the covers,” Seb warned. And then, if perhaps John drifted towards him in the night, it might be nice for a bit more human touch. He’d gone without for far too long. 

John snuggled under the covers and, after only a moment of hesitation, moved closer to Sebastian, finding he craved the contact

Seb wriggled back into John’s embrace without a word. He figured his actions would be enough to show John that the contact was wanted, and didn’t feel like expressing any sort of information that might explain why he needed to feel close to John, just as John apparently needed to feel close to him. If John needed it spelled out, then it wasn’t what Seb needed, that was for damn sure. 

John smiled softly and breathed in the scent of Seb’s hair. This might be nice. He might be able to move on. He’d have to see about getting Seb a job here on the station, but hell he could always use an assistant himself. But that was a conversation for later.

It took Seb only a few minutes to pass out under the comforting embrace, sleeping dreamlessly for the first time in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> John: [Janto321](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321) on AO3, and [merindab](http://merindab.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. 
> 
> Seb: PhiPiOhSum475 on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/phipiohsum475) and on [Tumblr](http://phipiohsum475.tumblr.com).


End file.
